A Ramp To Nowhere But Trouble
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: Kick and Kendall...if only they could just get along and understand each other! A secret hideout, a dream for happiness, a twist of fate and daredevil's folly make for a tale of keeping your 'enemy' closer.  Follows the latest episodes so some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 Takeoff

**A Ramp To Nowhere But Trouble**

_**Author's Note:**_ The crap is wrong with me? A Kick Buttowski fanfic after like MONTHS of nothing? _Hollow Eyes_ and _This Wasn't In The Training Manual_ are on fire with anger at me. I don't even-DON'T JUDGE ME! *curls into a ball and hides under sofa* I swear to pasta that every single time I look up…that spider has moved just a centimeter and soon he's gonna land on my head! HARRY I DON LOIKE SPIDAHS! *clings to pineapple tree* Oh good the force of my horrible singing sent it away. That little-

Anyways enjoy this cutesy little thing that I had to write after I grew dissatisfied in the tiny numbers of fanfictions there are for this wonderful cartoon DON'T JUDGE ME *adult got slapped* There are a few spoilers if you haven't watched all the epis but eh whatever. I wanted to expand on the relationships and backstories so there. SPIDER IS COMING BACK! AHHH-*sings again*

_**Songs of the Mo *random songs as I write*:**_ Diva by After School, Stupid Girl by Cold, **In Too Far by Acceptance~~~**

* * *

><p>What are ramps but the simple machine that allowed our ancestors to roll large rocks attached to logs down a steep dinosaur infested hill? Well…maybe that's not entirely historically accurate BUT I DIGRESS! Ramps were intended to be useful and a positive influence in man's world. But there are times when such an advance does not instill confidence in the homo sapiens.<p>

Mellowbrook was soon to discover this very fact. And one particular boy was about to hurdle straight towards an unforeseen danger that even a daredevil couldn't overcome with bravado. His crash helmet wasn't going to protect him from the truth forever.

"Alright Gunther I'm ready!" From a spectator's viewpoint, there was a bug sitting atop one of the largest skateboarding ramps ever seen. Surely Home Depot must've been cleared out for this one for the sun was partially blocked by its sheer hulk, causing eyes to ache and squint up into the solar glare. The bug continued to converse with someone down below through a walky-talky in a surprisingly deep timbre.

"Right on Kick! I've got the hang-glider you wanted! Everything's all set!" The croc wearing Nordic boy replied in excitement to the flash of white wayyyyy up above in heavens hairline. A flock of birds had to split their 'v' formation to avoid collision with not only the structure but with the falling white and red striped comet hurtling down to the earth below on a battered blue skateboard. His confident grin mixed with gallons of Cheetah Chug and the high of adrenaline made up for his seemingly small stature as his velocity increased and made his way to the valley of the next side of the ramp that would send him flying off Dead Man's Drop.

In the blink of an eye and a quick squeak of his vibrant yellow gloves the blur snatched up the hang-glider already set up in his path. Gunther hastily ran to get a better glimpse of his friend as he soared across open space…only to come face to face with an inconveniently placed clifface…where he slid down to the opening of some sort of cavern.

"Aw biscuits ….ow…" Kick Buttowski rubbed his face as he brushed himself off and took in his surroundings. There was something odd about this place…

"HEY KICK! ARE YOU OKAY!" Gunther's voice echoed from his vast distance away. "I guess our math was wrong again!"

"Yeah! Hang on I'm going to check out this cave!" He scooped up Ol Blue as he replied.

"Okay! Watch out for rabid groundhogs Kick!" Gunther called back and shuddered, his eyes growing wide. "I'm not joking…they will swarm you if you yodel!" A small flashback of Gunther dramatically yodeling out into this morning's sunrise entered his mind's-eye. He shook his head to clear it just as the red eyes in that memory came closer-

By now Kick had made his way into the shallow cave, impressed by the intricate designs the stalactites and stalagmites made like a spider's web mixed with honeycombs, the glittering effect on the surface of a small crystalline pool of water…the cave drawings? "Woah!" Kick dashed closer to the wall, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought as his eyes scanned one small piece of the cave wall. "That looks a little like-"

A sudden noise stole his attention to the cave mouth. "Huff…Huh…WOO!" Gunther collapsed, faceplant style. "I'm not doing that ever again."

"Gunther. How did you get here?" Kick raised a brow.

"Well…" Truth was, Gunther had the urge to yodel again…and he had to escape for his life… "Rabid groundhoggssss I tells ya!" His eyes glazed over again as shadows gathered around his face. Only to quickly brighten again. "Woah this place is cool! Nice square footage, enough room for an expanded closet," He held his hands in two 'L' shapes as if imagining the interior of a house. "Ooohhh and a wonderful view with no neighbors in sight!"

"Take a look at these Gunther." They paused in front of the wall again.

"Hmm…" Gunther scratched his chin. "They seem pretty familiarrrrr…I just can't put my finger on it-OH IT'S NACHOS SEE!" he pointed at one particular scene painted on the wall.

"Noooo…I don't think it's nachos…" Kick pondered seriously. "Maybe a pizza? Or a rhinoceros?"

"OR A PIZZA RHINOCEROS!" Gunther's stomach growled loud enough to shake the ground beneath them. He blushed girlishly, striking a 'teehee' pose. "Oopsies."

Kick cracked a grin as his stomach responded. "I guess we should go and eat some grub before we try and figure this out. To the Battle-Snax?"

But it would seem his friend was already halfway down the cliff, screaming as rabid groundhogs stormed their new hideout. "WHY AM I NOT ALLOWED TO EXPRESS MYSELF THROUGH SONNNNGGGGG!"

* * *

><p>"Ah…I love this song…" Kendall Perkins sighed contentedly, sinking into a plush white armchair as her radio chortled with Mozart's Symphony #40 in G minor. The ups, the downs, the playful and excitable nature of the music caused the young class president to close her eyes and feel a strange sort of anticipation as the music became more anxious. The suspense as the music rose and fell like her breathing from calm to daring caused her to put her books aside and stand to look out her lacy-curtained window at the wealthy neighborhood of purest green lawns below.<p>

_What should I do today? I've done all my homework…for the next two weeks…Ronaldo is away at Physics Camp for the next few days…_

"Ah! That's it!" She smiled abruptly and as the music concluded, she quietly snuck past her father's office where she heard him having a 'strong conversation' over the phone with work…only to practically knock over a stout and stern faced older woman carrying a tower of towels. "Sorry Rosamund!"

"And where are you going Miss Perkins? Don't you have studying to do?" The grouchy hag narrowed her eyes, glancing over the blonde girls shoulder as the master of the house's increasingly heated conversation rose in the study.

Kendall crossed her arms and tilted her head up haughtily, closing her eyes. "Of course I've been studying Rosamund. But now I have some research to do out in the garden. So if you'll excuse me." She brushed past her to the French doors, frown increasing as her old nanny called out to her. "You have to uphold the Perkins family name as it's heiress you know! There is no time for frivolous shenanigans!" With her back to the woman, Kendall mouthed along the entire over-used phrase in a smart alec-y attitude complete with an eyeroll.

"Like I don't know that." She grumbled under her breath as she disappeared amongst well kempt hedges and blooming foliage and topiaries in the shape of swans. The gardener tipped his visor to her as she edged past and as the scent of roses sent her honest smile back around. She walked until she reached the edge of the plush oasis and glanced around, and finding no one spying on her, she pushed through a certain spot in bordering hedges and slipped out of her confines.

BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP! Gunther's gaseous belch made Kick's jumpsuit collar flap violently by its force. The other patrons had all either fainted or had taken shelter under the tables, their hair completely mohawked by its power.

"Nice one Gunther!" Kick grinned, pushing the door open as they left the restaurant. "Thanks again guys!"

"Come again Kick." Gunther's mother smiled kindly. "Be back in time for Florgens Time Gunther!"

"Alright mom!" Gunther, noticing his friends baffled expression, explained. "It's a tradition from the old country where we reenact our ancestor Viking's first voyage." They crossed the street. His eyes suddenly lit up in excitement. "THIS YEAR I GET TO BE THE FIRST FISH THEY CATCH! I've been practicing my glub face for weeks now." To prove his point, he abruptly fell to the ground, eyes wonky and unfocused, and gasped as he flopped around like a fish out of water….or just like an idiot.

"Sounds…interesting." Kick grinned, used to his friends randomness.

Gunther rolled into a trashcan and stood again. "So what are we gonna do now?"

Kick had forgotten all about the cave from earlier, his mind too focused on conquering the latest stunt. He dropped down Ol Blue and turned to his best bud with a self-assured grin. "Let's try that Super Mega Awesome Hang Glide of Doom again."

"Awright!"  
>"I just need to go borrow more sheets to fix the holes in the hang-glider!" Kick skated eagerly ahead. Gunther trying to keep up.<p>

But things didn't run so smoothly for the fun-loving duo it would seem. A few 'Yeah Brads' later and Kick and Gunther found themselves cocooned and hanging upside down in the very sheets they'd set to borrow.

"All. The blood. Rushing. TO MY HEAD." Cocoon Gunther's muffled voice yelled desperately as he flailed his body back and forth to free them from the ceiling fan.

"That's it Brad!" Kick's voice determinedly rose from his chrysalis. Brad merely guffawed and wiped a tear from his eye. "You asked for it Dillweed!"

"Gunther let's swing this fan around!" Kick commanded with an air of determination. With rapid wiggles they managed to create a whirlwind of such force, they sucked in Brad…whose knobby legs tangled up the fan and caused the two ensnared to go tumbling out like candy from a piñata.

Just in time to hear a long blast from a Viking horn.

"Biscuits!" Kick rightened himself, ignoring his older brother's whines of pain from his entanglement in the fan and sheets…looking much like a puppet on his strings.

Gunther rubbed his head and shot his friend an apologetic look. "Sorry Kick. Time to go! But I promise to help you out tomorrow!"

Kick grinned good-naturedly. "Yeah it's no problem Gunther. I've got to fix the hang-glider anyways! See ya tomorrow! Have fun being a fish!"

"GLUB GLUB! That means 'Bye Kick'!" Gunther waved, puffing his face in fish-like quality and shot out the door.

Kick shot a finger gun in reply and then brought a hand to his chin. "And I guess it's time for me to go pick up that hang-glider so I can master that stunt!" Brad squirmed from up above, and Kick took pity on his way out of the room with a sheet, turning on the fan…causing Brad to smack his now pug-face into the wall. "T-Thanks…" He moaned, voice reaching a high falsetto when his leg twitched.

_So the last place I saw the hang glider was where I crashed at that cave. And then I can just patch it up with this sheet! I've been wanting to do this stunt since Grandpa told me about his adventures in the war!_

One long hike later and Kick was at the cliff-face again. He glanced around for rabid groundhogs but was lucky enough not to run across them again. Again he was struck by the hidden beauty of the natural cavern. _You know…if I hadn't miscalculated and hit the cliff…I don't think I'd ever have found this cave in a million years. You can't even notice it from far away. And it's kinda blocked from view by that bolder. _"I think this would make a great hideout!" Kick grinned, previous task paused as he journeyed even further into the small cave. "Wow this place is deeper than I thought!"

Then he noticed something. "Are those…candles?" A small set of matches lay next to a few well used candles on a rock that made a great table. Curious, he lit them up and took a candle with him to explore further. "It seems like someone found this place before me." _Those cave drawings don't really look that old. _The flame flickered as a gust of wind came through from somewhere.

A fluttering movement caught the corners of his eyes to a place between the most beautiful of the frilly, castle-like stalagmites. In all honesty it looked like a fairy kingdom, the ridges and milky lines making a stunning structure. "A curtain?" Upon further inspection, he found dozens of melted candles upon newer, half used candles, blending into the natural structure. "AH! HOT HOT!" The wax started dripping so he lit the rest of the candles while his eyes widened in disbelief.

A large beanbag chair and several fluffy pillows were thrown about the small circular area, a cozy hiding place. Books and random trinkets, a few fascinating odds and ends, a bit of feather and quartz here, a tattered old Robert Frost there, a dozen pressed flowers and an old bird's nest lay against the natural shelf provided. There were also several posters hung up with nails. "Mia Hamm? Marie Curie? The Palais Garnier? Who_ likes _this stuff? Who's hideout is this?" Kick recoiled in semi-horror of the discovery of soccer player, chemist-physicist and 'World's Famous Opera House'.

But that's when he heard footsteps at the mouth of the cave, echoing ominously. _That sounds too big to be a rabid groundhog. _Kick gulped, wide eyed he looked around and dove for cover in the pile of pillows.

"Candles…" He blinked when a familiar voice mumbled on the other side of the curtain. "Alright, who's in here!" The voice held a hint of caution in its authoritative timbre. "I'm warning you! I'll give you till three or I'll-"

"Kendall?" Kick gaped, head emerging from the curtained off area, it hanging amusingly around his small frame.

"CLARENCE!" Kendall actually looked shocked, mouth in equal gape. "W-Wha! How did you-!" Then she peeked towards the cave entrance where the mass of twisted sheets and metal sat. "Okay maybe that should've been a giveaway…"

"What is this place?" Kick peered up at her curiously. "This cave can't honestly be your hideout!"

"Well it is! I found it first!" Kendall crossed her arms and knit her brows together. "And why not!"

Kick didn't get ruffled often…but the tall bossy blonde had an uncanny ability to get on his nerves. He met her glare, anger beginning to randomly churn in his chest. "Because it's way too awesome!" He raised an eyebrow towards the curtain. "Though your decorating skills are something to be desired."

"That's none of your business _Buttowski_!" She seethed, actually saying his last name with venom. "Now get out of here!" She let her pointer finger do the work as it attempted to escort the small daredevil out of the cave.

"Sure thing!" Kick growled, bending down to pick up his skateboard and mangled hang-glider. "I don't care about your stupid hideout anyways!" Then he blurted out something he hadn't intended. "Besides, the last time I was in a cave with you I ended up stuck to you and your stupid ECK boyfriend."

He had conveniently forgotten-ergo desperately- buried those memories in the farthest corners of his mind so he wouldn't remember his moments with the girl.

"Leave my darling Ronaldo out of this! And anyways that was all _your_ stupid fault to begin with!" Her eyes glinted as a part of her chest panged at the sudden dismissal of their actually pleasant memories that now seemed to disgust him.

"Gag me." Kick bit back the bile at the words 'darling' and 'Ronaldo'. "Where is he anyways? Aren't you two _always_ together?"

Kendall took a step towards him, challenging him. "Why do _you_ care?" Then she stuck her nose in the air, using her height to her advantage. "He's away at Physics camp. And for _your_ information we are _not _always together. I have a life you know."

The boy gave snort of incredulity. "That's hard to believe. You probably spend most of your time studying and in the library."

It was Kendall's turn to display fake indifference. "Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Clarence."

A sudden thought struck him. "Wait a minute how did you even find this place! It's Dead Mans Drop! I mean-"

SCRREEEEEEEE! The two spun about face to see…the rabid groundhogs were back. Kick took a slow step backwards, eyes wide. "Aw biscuits. Kendall...I'm going to try and create a diversion and-" His jaw dropped. The girl strode fearlessly towards the foaming at the mouth beasts. "W-Wha!"

"I thought I told you guys…TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" In an instant, the innocent seeming girl's face morphed to a predators knife-filled maw, eyes terrifying and red, form tall, dark and intimidating. The rabid beasts whimpered and shrunk in fear, turning tail to jump off the cliff.

"Hmph!" Kendall did her signature pose with nose in the air. Turning, she raised an eyebrow at Kick's stunned expression and drooping corners of his mouth/pointing finger. "What?"

"How'd you-!" Kick shook his crash helmet. "That was…awesome! Though kind of scary…" His fingers flailed and his eyes reflected admiration. "But you sent rabid animals packing like that?"

A tinge lined her cheeks and she blinked. "Ah well…" Then she turned her back and crossed her arms again, embarrassed from his sort of praise. "I told you there were things you don't know about me."

"Hmm…you're kind of scary." Kick scratched the back of his helmet.

She aimed a disapproving eye towards him. "Huh?"

Realizing that sounded callous, he backtracked with his hands in a 'woah, hang on' gesture. "I mean…there really is a lot more to you than I thought." His voice sounded more thoughtful than usual as he recalled his memories, counting them out on his fingers. "I mean there was that time where you actually ate a moldy sandwich out of a trashcan, and where you rivaled Gunther in gas release and then you were actually…pretty awesome when we had to get that Anti-Sticky from Ronaldo's lab and…" He trailed off remembering a few moments as well…where he actually felt a bit more comfortable with her than he'd like to remember.

"Oh so you do remember all that then…" Kendall's face tinged a little brighter red. "I thought maybe you forgot."

Kick blinked. "Huh?"

"Even if you think I'm 'not so bad' as you put it…you still hate me." Kendall rubbed her arm, looking downcast. "So I thought you forgot that it was possible for us to get along."

"Hate you?" Kick had to think about the word for a moment. _Do I hate Kendall? _"No…I always thought _you_ hated _me_. Sure you can get on my nerves because you can be kind of a killjoy and bossy…but I don't hate you. I just don't know what it is that makes me irritated when I'm near you. It's like we can't be in the same area without us at each other's throat...well 99% of the time."

"Well ignoring that killjoy and bossy comment." The blonde shook her head, sighing. "I don't hate you either…nor can I understand why we usually fight with each other…I mean you're…you're 'not that bad' yourself."

Kick was at a loss of words. "Uh…" _She doesn't hate me? Then why do we fight so much? _"But then…"

A light breeze came through the cave, rippling the blonde's hair. She took a breath. "You know…" Kick felt himself fidget. "Maybe we wouldn't fight as much if we got to know each other better."

_I'd never thought of that…maybe she has a point… _He bit the bottom of his lip, mind awhirl of confusion. _I don't like her. But I don't hate her. And same with her…on occasion we have…gotten along. I guess technically it doesn't make sense…I generally get along with most people minus Ms. Chicarelli__. Sure we don't' always see eye to eye but…she couldn't be all that bad right?_ "Ye-"

DOODODOODOOODODOOOOODODODO~! Both kids jumped as Kendall's phone went off. "H-Hello?"

_Hello my darling Kendall~_

Kick held back a gag again. "Oh hello Ronaldo." Kendall blinked. There was a strange expression on her face.

_Oh Kendall I wish you were here right now~ We're making solar powered calculator manufacturing robots right now~ I called my version Kendall 3000~ In your honor my dear~ Tell me now, isn't that romanticccc~_ He crooned enough for Kick to fall to his knees and want to retch.

"I'm honored~" Kendall beamed. "I can't wait to see its design~" Kick's face looked very much like he'd swallowed a rotten two year old fish taco with moldy socks and a sprinkle of cat hair…he knew from experience what that tasted like.

_Where are you right now darling? Are you home? Can you get to your computer? I can email you a picture right now as we speak~_

"O-Oh well I'm home but I…I'm studying right now so I'll have to see it later." She bit her lip. The daredevil looked up at her in surprise. _She's lying about where she is and what she's doing?_

_Aw well alright dear~ I understand how important it is, BELLLLIEVE ME~ We have a reputation to uphold you know~ Ahaha~_ At this something unreadable clouded Kendall's eyes, though only for a brief second and Kick saw it. _Ah! Well I must leave you now Kendall dearest~ Me and the guyyyss here are about to grab a quick rich in iron and carbon bit to eat now~ Parting is suchhhhh sweet sorrow~ Chao mon cheri~_

"Bye Ronaldo~" CLICK! A smirking Kick caused her to frown. "What?" Her tone demanded.

The boy looked away smugly. "Oh nothing. Just never thought I'd hear Kendall Perkins lying to her ECK boyfriend." _Though now that I think about it…_A brief awkward pause was shared between them they remembered the time they had to hide from Ronaldo in front of that Hardware Store and ki-, how she had lied in that moment in Ronaldo's garage where they admitted the other was pretty awesome, faces tinged, and said Kick merely was there in the garage because he walked Kendall over like a gentleman…even though it was because their hands had been stuck together by sap. Though Ronaldo figured out when Kick and his hands got stuck together later on what had happened…no one brought up the reason as to why lying about it was necessary…

For one rare moment, Kick felt his cheeks burn at the memory…at the memory that he had in fact…blushed when they had their hands free. They slowly slid their eyes up to meet the other's gaze, thinking the exact same things…

"Ahhhhh…" Kicks jaw dropped for lack of better words. Then he quickly looked away. "So…why did you lie?"

Kendall laughed nervously, but then recomposed herself, smile evaporating and eyes hardening. "Well it's not really your business now is it."

"What?" Now Kick was very confused. "But I thought you said-" He raised his hands in bewilderment. "Didn't you just say we should understand each other better so we don't fight as much?"

In the blink of an eye, Kendall snapped. "I think you'd better leave _Clarence._" Kick's eyes widened and he felt anger bile up again… _I just don't get her. And why am I even bothering with her anyways? It's Kendall for crying out loud! I must be going crazy! Why did I ever think we would be anything but enemies?_

A squeaking sound indicated the daredevil's hand opening and closing his fist as he clenched his teeth. "Who am I kidding? Why am I even bothering?" He grumbled. "You're Kendall. The bossy, fun police. I'm Kick. The daredevil that lives and breathes for fun and danger."

Kendall finished the train of thought aloud for them. "You're right! We're never supposed to get along. Anytime we do get along is a fluke! It must be! It's impossible for us!" A crack began to creak in her heart, the sound of its breaking caused her voice to crack at the very last word. "So just _LEAVE_!"

"Fine! I will." Kick felt a strange feeling in his gut, like an intense stomachache. As he reached the mouth of the cave he paused, back to her, collar swaying with the breeze, and pointed to the wall with the drawings. "Those pictures…they are of you aren't they?"

She didn't respond.

"I couldn't tell what it was at first…but I think I get it." He hesitated. "They are all of your happiest moments. And for someone who is as 'perfect' and all-knowing as you…that's not very many."

"What do you know!" Kendall could feel the crack in her chest groan under the pressure building up, her eyes blinked rapidly to combat the water in her eyes. "Just _go away_ already!"

Kick complied, horribly confused and angry. _I was right! She does hate me! There is no way we could get along! What was I even thinking?_ Mind awhirl, he made his way home, passed through the taunts from Brad in the living room, the loving greetings from his Mom and Dad telling him lunch was almost ready and their concern as to why he was home so early 'didn't you have a stunt today?', opened his bedroom door, pulled off his jumpsuit, and crashed belly down on his bed. _What was I thinking…? I had tried to forget that moment in front of the hardware store and in Ronaldo's garage…only focusing on maybe not beings so mean to Kendall all of the time because she actually had an awesome side…but I must be wrong…it must all be a 'fluke'…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kendall bit her lip and stared at the wall, that big stupid, mostly empty wall, silent tears running down her cheeks. _He's right. How did he know? _And he didn't even notice that most of those stupid childish drawings had to do with him…_I wish I hadn't decided to come here today…I just wanted to get away from everything…._

She took the curtain from the small alcove and hung it up over the wall. _I can't be associated with him. I just can't. I have better things to worry about! All this time I've just been foolish! I have class president and straight A responsibilities, an heiresses reputation to uphold, a boyfriend! I've just been…up to_ _frivolous shenanigans thinking I could maybe understand and get closer to that stupid boy! Someone who is so much different than me! Someone who always causes some sort of trouble for me! Someone who risks so much for nothing but…happiness…_

And that was what caused her outburst, complete 360 on the daredevil…that idea of happiness. She couldn't have that luxury when so much was expected of her… The wind grew stronger as it ripped through the cave, blowing out all the candles and leaving her there alone, as she had wanted…alone and in the dark with all her ideas of happiness in what she had thought was a sanctuary…covered up by a flimsy curtain that got swept up by the wind.

The ramp by that cave led to nowhere. But trouble.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…<p>

* * *

><p>Haha there are no pineapple trees! Check out my DeviantArt page to see the lulz pic of what Clarence would look like without his helmet. Seriously what does his hair look like under that helmet? Anyways I never intended this to be so sad and long. OH WELLL~~~~ Guess I'll have to keep you posted! *gets punched* ~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Nosedive

**A Ramp To Nowhere But Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to mention this but Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is toooottaaallly not mine…That's something Sandro Corsaro has claim to~ That lucky soul!

**Songs of the Mo (as I write):** _Violet Hill_ by Coldplay, _Watching the Detectives_ by Elvis Costello,_ This River Is Wild_ by The Killers

_**Chapter Two: Nosedive**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dillweed!" Snap! BWAM! BWAM! "Dillweed!" Snap! BWAM BWAM! "DILLWEED." SNAP! BWAM! BWAM! BWAM! Brad was growing irritated at the lack of response from his younger, more popular, daredevil brother whom was lying face down (and in his underwear) on his bed. "This is getting boring heerrreee!" The teenager continued to stand in his brother's doorway and pelt him with his marshmallow slinger.<p>

Shhhhrrrrrttt! _Kick! Kick! Are you there! Kick! _Shrrttttt! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEPPPP! _S.O.S.! _BEEP! A familiar Nordic boy's desperate voice broke through the static of his walkie talkie.

"Dillweed! There's a loser at your window!" Brad trained his weapon at a randomly conjured red baseball cap…but his aim was poor.

"OW! MY EYE-OHH yummmm~ Marshmallow~" Gunther somehow managed to climb up and over the windowsill and into Kick's room…landing on a soft, delicate, delicious cloud of marshmallows that filled up the entirety of the room. "IS THIS…HEAVEN!" Then he shook his head, remembering his previous mission. "Woah…Kick what's the matter buddy? Why's your jumpsuit on the floor? It's too earlyyyy for that! Really! It's only like…noon!" Gunther stumbled through the food obstacle. "Kick!" He shook his unresponsive friend but to no avail. "How long has he been like this!"

"Well he's been like that since he got here an hour ago." The eldest Buttowski shrugged. Brad throughout this entire time had proceeded to beam marshmallows off of both kids heads.

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE MARSHMALLOWS FROM!" Gunther asked in awe, before returning his care to his best friend. "Kick! Buddy I'm worrying about you here!"

"Well I'm bored." Brad finally ran out of marshmallows so he nonchalantly turned to walk down the hallway. "YEAH BRAD."

By now Gunther had his friend in his arms, flipping him over on his back and staring exaggeratedly into Kick's unfocused eyes. "Speak to me…my dear, dear friend!" Then…let out an intense burp right down onto the comatose Kick.

DOING! His eyes quickly refocused, then widened into horror, watering even. "WOAH!" He collected himself and his bearings. "Gunther? What just happened?"

"The belch of life…"The blonde boy had tears in his eyes, overdramatically striking a cherubic pose with hands clasped in folding position against his cheek, background sparkling. "Oh Kick! You've returned! I was worried I'd never get to go have you as a best man at my wedding!"

Kick blinked. "W-Wedding?"

Gunther sort of pouted. "Yeah man…with a supermodel? Like I dunno fifteen years from now?" Kick started to appear dazed again. "HEY! What's wrong Kick? You don't usually look this…this…" He looked around the room. "Marshmallow like." His mouth was full of the stuff as he spoke. "An wha ident oo ick up er wahkee ahkee?" (And why didn't you pick up your walkie talkie?)

"Ah…" Kick sat up, looking down at his knees. "Sorry about that Gunther. I guess I just got…distracted."

Gunther cocked his head to the side. "What's up man? You never get distracted."

"That's just it Gunther." His yellow gloves squeaked as he fiddled them. His brows knit in confusion, eyes wavering. "I don't…know."

Gunther was taken aback. "Uh…well…so let's start from the beginning? What happened between when I left and now?"_ What could possibly have made him this distraught in such a small amount of time?_

"No…" Kick suddenly stood, shaking his head. "I shouldn't dwell on something like this. I'm Kick Buttowski! Master of awesome! Conqueror of stunts! And I've got a stunt to conquer!" Gunther could've sworn there was a guitar solo to emphasize his sudden resurrection…and a voice singing 'resurrectionnnn'.

"Hmm…" Gunther smiled. "Well I have no idea what happened but I'm glad you're back! That's the Kick we all know and love!" He held out Kick's jumpsuit. "I believe thissss is yours?"

ZIP! FLIP! MONTOGE YEAHHHH~~~ "WHERE IS THAT NARRATION AND BACKGROUND MUSIC COMING FROM!" Gunther cried out exasperatedly when Kick's redressing had a montage.

Kick struck his usual confident pose, his ever present helmet glinting from some inner light source, his grin returned to its rightful throne. "C'mon Gunther. We got a glider to repair!"

A pang of guilt hit his friend. "Um…" He scratched the back of his blonde hair. "I hate to say this. I mean you're back to normal and everything…but I can't go and work on that today remember? I just thought I'd chat with you before I go back to Florgens Time with my family. And I got worried and stuff… so technically I'm not supposed to be here."

Kick drooped a bit. "Oh yeah…you did tell me tomorrow…Wait. So where are you supposed to be, exactly?"

Gunther leaned in and whispered creepily, lips traveling an incredibly unrealistic distance from his jawline towards Kick's ear. "In the pottyroom."

Kick's face twitched a bit. Gunther took a handful of marshmallows in his fist. "So…are you really okay?"

"Yeah. I just was thinking too much. But I'm better now. Thanks Gunther." Kick smiled.

"Well if you're sure." He stuffed his face. "And take it from me. Thinking is overrated. Just look at the things you can do without thinking!" Gunther started to yodel.

"That involved thought Gunther." Kick grinned.

"Well how would I know!" Gunther huffed. "I don't think remember! Just pretend you are a plant and we'll go from there. Photosynthesis is important for our environment you know. Or just every time you are feeling down just think about how it feels doing a stunt!"

Kick suddenly brightened. "Gunther! You're a genius!" He jumped onto the marshmallow ground.

"I-I am?" Gunther was confused. "Well I always think I thought I was. Wait. How am I a genius? Photosynthesis?"

"No! What you said about feeling down." Kick gave a thankful smile to his best buddy. "I just gotta keep thinking about stunts! If I do stunts all the time I can't be down!"

"That'ssss not exactly what I meant-" BOOOOOOOoMMMMM! "GUNTHER! It's time for the feast!" Mrs. Magnuson's voice called from down the street. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEllll…I guess I'll be…" He snatched up more marshmallows. "Going…" He stuffed it in his shirt, under his hat, and shorts…"Nooowww…"He suddenly jumped out the window, a thud and a random cat yowling could be heard. "I'M OKAY!"

Kick tweaked his chin (wherever that was) in thought. "I've just gotta do stunts. ALL DAY LONG. Sounds fun to me!" _And no more confusing thoughts. "_Where did all these marshmallows come from?"

Needless to say there were much duck tape tearing sounds, hammering and chainsaw noises to be heard the majority of the day. Ms. Chicarelli would be on her toes for the remainder of that time as Kick prepared himself by flying by on Ol Blue a record amount of times. One time she had spit up her tea all over her window as she watched him float by on a skateboard held up by balloons… _This kid needs to leave this town and join a circus!_

* * *

><p>Kendall had to leave the sanctuary she had built for herself. For a while, after her confrontation, she had sat there next to the cliff's edge at the mouth of the cage, unable to face what was behind her. Looking out at the vast distance between this side of the canyon and the side with the ramp, she thought in sadness. <em>The top of that is just so high above me…It seems impossible. I could never hope to be so high above everything and look down and just smile with confidence. <em>

It wasn't just that she had expectations upon her, she knew. And it wasn't that she was entirely unhappy either. She had parents that loved her and wished the best for her after all. No. It was that everything she thought was important: following the rules, respecting your elders, doing all of your work, getting good grades wasn't making her important. She thought that by being class president…she could gain some sort of friendship with her peers…be a hero and earn their respect by doing the right thing. But then…Kick had to do everything wrong. And prove her beliefs wrong. And make her feel so…foolish. Like her world has just a puzzle that made up a picture of what she thought was a vase…only to be told by him that they were actually two faces. And now those pieces began to erode away until that is all she could see in her mind. Those two faces turned to her and laughed in scorn.

Too many conflicting contemplations flooded her mind. With each gust of wind came the hope that a voice would whisper in her ear what she was really supposed to do. After a long fruitless wait, she gave up and decided to walk to the library where other peoples intelligent voices could be read and silence the bees in her befuddled head.

Careful to skirt the places she knew Kick frequented, she did her best not to appear too downcast to any other soul that caught sight of her. The library in sight, she crossed the road, unconsciously biting her bottom lip…when she bumped into someone.

"_HEY!" _Kendall glanced down at the ground, noting that a girl was walking on her hands and knees with her face to the ground. Her head whipped up to see what she had ran into. "EW IT'S YOUUU!"

"Wack-I mean Jackie? Just what are you doing?" Kendall winced, having drawn a bit of blood from biting her lip and then the collision.

Jackie recoiled and rose to her full exaggerated height, face scrunching in distaste. "Kendallll!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde girl. "Why do you reek of Kick's musk of awesome! I thought it was weird when the scent I was following headed towards the library! This is the second time I've caught you with his scent! Explain yourself! _REPEAT OFFENDER_!"

Kendall rolled her eyes, sticking her nose in the air as she tried to push by. "I don't have time for this Jackie."

"You'd better stay away from my Kick! He's MINE I tell you!" Jackie flailed in warning. "Keep your snobby little hands off of him! He's way too awesome for the likes of you! Kick's handsome and extreme and AWEESOOMEEE! And you're-"

"_That's enough!"_ Kendall froze in her tracks, slowly wheeling around to face the other girl. Normally, as the occasion when Kick and her hands were stuck together, she would've just ignored Jackie's over possessive fangirling as she was 100% sure Kick was hiding from her for a legitimate reason. However, today was just not the day for her.

"…" Jackie blinked.

"_**I don't care about your stupid Kick! I don't care how awesome he is and I don't care if he's handsome and extreme! HE'S A FOOL! HE'S ABSURD! HE'S NOT WORTH MY TIME!"**_ The blonde squeezed her eyes shut as she bellowed, fists at her sides shaking. "You can have him! I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jackie dropped her hands to her sides as well, impacted by bewilderment, eyes as wide as dishes.

"W-W-Well just stay away from him!" Jackie concluded awkwardly, tone lacking its usual enthusiasm, then watched as Kendall huffed away up the library steps. " And Kick's not stupid!" She called after her.

Kendall, back turned, swallowed hard, biting her lip even more as tears refilled her eyes. _I know he's not... I am…But I wish I've never met him!_

Hand on the library's door, eyes unfocused, she didn't even notice that someone had been watching her entire outburst.

* * *

><p>Mr. Vickle held his gardening books to his chest in surprise at the scene down the stairs below. It didn't feel right to interrupt such a heated conversation, so his first instinct was to stand there out of sight near the library's bordering hedges until it died down.<p>

But the bachelor's ears twitched in curiosity as he accidently eavesdropped. _Why that sounds like Miss Kendall Perkins and Miss JackieWackerman! And…they seem to be arguing about Kick?_

Kendall's words concerned him, and when he saw her expression as he rounded the corner…his startled thoughts began to form Samaritan ideas about how to improve this dramatic situation. But first he'd have to make 100% sure about a feewwww littlleee detaillsss…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>(I added this to the end cus it's so lonnngg) Author's <strong>**Note** Novel: I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter! Thanks for your faves and reviews! Seriously yall, thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed it! GIVE THESE KIDS A KLONDIKE BAR! PLEASE! *flails*

Now to something I didn't make very clear before. If you don't care jus skip ahead~~ I have this little character analyzing habit. It's incredibly annoying sometimes because it makes me drop everything and write about it. (My own book included.) I tend to over-use my imagination and pull a 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and 'walk in someone else's shoes'. Okay so I do that with real people too. But I DIGRESS! I've been thinking about Kendall's personality. See, people at first have this reaction to dislike her for being a 'snob' character. But if you think further into it…there must be a reason for her behavior much like any of the other people real and fictional. I love digging into the psychological/behavioral shiz. That's why I'm studying that. XDDD

I don't know if you remember or have seen the episode where everyone dresses as Kick to drive Ms. Chicarelli crazy or not, but there was this brief moment before Emo Kid got the snot knocked out of him with that kickball and you see someone next to him…that someone (also helping out in a Kick jumpsuit) is Kendall. (Here's a link .com/art/Kendall-Perkins-Collage-201419968 if you're THAT bored.) She's holding a soccer ball. Now it could just be utterly random…or a stroke of careful placement there. Coming from someone whose childhood label was 'tomboy' and who coincidentally played soccer for the majority of my life, I can hypothesize: 'Kendall is secretly tomboyish and for whatever reason she is trying not to seem so.' (That's not to say she's completely secretly 'tomboyish' she's obviously pretty girly too sillyheads. *cough FRENCH KISSY KISSY MOVIE SCENE cough*)

If yall were as surprised as I was about her…epic farting that one episode as well…and her athleticism she showed there…and her lack of embarrassment from farting saying something like 'that was nothing! You should've seen that one time with the lamp po- I MEAN uhh oops.' It's pretty obvious she's got that side of her…and she's trying to appear not so. Repeatedly there is mention to her being an 'heiress' and such. She holds lots of pride towards her father's success and she works hard at being successful in everything she does as well i.e. Class Pres, straight As. And maybe in order to fill a void she took on a 'secret boyfriend' in Ronaldo seeing as he too was highly intelligent and from a more successful family.

But if you also notice…she keeps telling Ronaldo to be 'more awesome'. Could be that she wants to suppress her other side of her to be what people 'expect her to be'. WOOO INNER TURMOILLLLL~ So I'll just leave you with that theory of mine. I'm mostly providing my own explanation as to where she is able to just be 'herself' and unwind and IF SHE HAS A SOCCER BALL WHEN DOES SHE USE IT! As well as she must know caves pretty well if she was found in one without a hint of 'well this is unusual'. Love this theory, hate it, I don't care this is just my weird mind. IT'S A CARTOON~~ WWEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>BTW I had to split this chapter in two. I wrote over ten pages and figured you'd punch me for having to scroll so much sooo XDD That's why it cuts off weirder than I usually write fanfics! XDD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Faceplant

A Ramp To Nowhere But Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to mention this but Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is toooottaaallly not mine…That's something Sandro Corsaro has claim to~ That lucky soul!

**Songs of the Mo (as I write):** Violet Hill by Coldplay, Watching the Detectives by Elvis Costello, This River Is Wild by The Killers

_**Chapter Three: Faceplant**_

* * *

><p>With dawn, the day appeared not at all out of the ordinary. The wide stretching tendrils of light curled up and made night melt away just as the birds began to announce the new day. Gunther rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing over at his precious Viking coo-coo clock. "Ah what a lovely da-AHH!" The horrified boy pulled his covers around himself. "KICK!"<em> WHEN DID KICK GET IN MYROOM AND HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN SITTING ON MY BEDPOST STARING AT MEEEE!<em>

A disturbingly husky and sleep-deprived voice at 6 AM was just a bit too out of the ordinary...and traumatizing. "It's time for stunts Gunther!" Circles under his eyes, gave away the fact that he'd been slaving away well into the night (stealthily as well so as not to awaken his parents) on his new stunt ideas. (flaming ramps, hang-glider, hamster powered shopping cart off of Mellowbrook Mall etc.)

"H-How long have you been there Kick?" The covers were pulled completely about the other boys round frame till only his fearful eyes remained visible.

Kick looked out of the window. "What time did you go to sleep?"

"Uh…well first I took a nice refreshing bubble bath, used my loofa, played with Mr. Ducky my rubber duck, shampooed, rinsed, repeated, got dressed, ate my secret stash of lemon pie, brushed my teeeeethhhhhhhhh and then I think I went to bed around-Hey when did you go to sleep Kick cus no offense or anything but…you look like something the cat dragged in…or that's what I hear anyways since I don't have a cat. Or is it that you look like something that the dragged cat in? I have no idea."

"Sleep? SLEEP! Who needs sleep Gunther!" Kick's eyes started to twitch. "There's no time for sleep when we could be doing stunts!"

"Um Kick…" The larger boy cringed and shrank away against his wall as Kick loomed ever closer.

A yellow glove snatched his friend by the collar. "We have stunts to do. Let's go Gunther."

"Kick this is sort of unusual you know!" Gunther's voice rose in pitch. "Shouldn't you get some rest first!"

Kick hopped down to the ground, head turning slowly with a very disturbing grin. "What do you meannnn? Nothing's wrong."

"Ohoho. I don't think so Kick." Gunther gulped. _Okay maybe I'm just having a nightmare? Maybe I should go back to sleep?_

Kick started to drag Gunther out from his hiding place. "Wait! Kick! At least let me get my shirt on! At least let me go potttyyy! KICCKKK! This is SOOO not what I meant when I said 'remember what it feels like when you do stunts'! There was no 'drag Gunther from his home and potty' in that! KICCCKKK!"

* * *

><p>"Kick." Gunther had to fan himself with a comically small leaf as the sun beat down on them like a kid holding a magnifying glass on a marching line of ants. "Buddy…I think we need to take a break…" He fell over on his side, face literally melting. "I'm meeelllttinngg! I'm meltingggg!" He cried out in despair.<p>

CRASH! It had been five hours. And the daredevil was out of control. Eyes half closed he kept himself going by constant refill from gallons of Cheetah Chug that Gunther, on standby, would hold out and give to him as he skateboarded, biked and flew by. But it was starting to wear on the boy, his nerves were wearing and his body was drooping over as his foot barely lifted off the ground to propel Ol Blue forward. He messed up more, kept falling off and face- planting into walls. The searing sun was making the entire situation twice as draining. "This is gonna be…awesome and *pant* extreme…"

The blood running through Gunther's veins began to curdle and boil, slowly…very slowly the signs of a meltdown began to show. The countdown pointed to very soon for this volcano to erupt. "CLARENCE FRANCIS BUTTOWSKI!" Gunther's roar could be heard all around town, sending birds flying from their perches, buildings to shake, babies to cry, dogs to howl. And Kick to fall completely off his board.

"ENOUGH!" Gunther had completely lost his cool…well it was hot…and he was hungry. "Just what are you trying to do Kick! Kill yourself!" The daredevils eyes had widened, jaw dropped. "Just what is it that you are trying to distract yourself from huh?"

There was now pin-drop silence as a stillness finally caught hold of the daredevil's AWOL sanity. "Gunther…" The baggage under his eyes became more prominent. "I'm sorry I…I've been acting crazy haven't I?"

"Uh..DUH." Gunther shook him by the shoulders with a dog-shaking-water-off-his-back sound. "You've taken this too far! I'm your friend Kick! I worry about you! And I know you love stunts! I know you love pushing it to the edge! But this isn't Kick Buttowski! This is…This is 'desperately distract me' Buttowski'! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KICK!"

"It was Kendall wasn't it!" A zealous voice suddenly called from the Kick Buttowski Museum of Awesome. "What did that monster do to you! Did she blackmail you! Did she take away your lucky Rock Callahan socks?" She most likely had been sitting in there the entire time secretly taking photos of her idol.

Gunther observed the sudden change in Kick's eyes at the mention of _her_ name. "What are you talking about Jackie?"

The tall brunette gaped. "You mean you didn't figure out that Kendall jinxed Kick yesterday! She had to have done something awful to him! He's not being so Kick today!"

"Hmm." Gunther raised an eyebrow and stared thoughtfully at his best friend. People liked to write off Gunther almost immediately, underestimating his aptitude. In all honesty, the kid was very bright and very perceptive about the world around him. Even if he was a dorky eleven year old boy, he still took note of how the daredevil reacted in certain situations. Not to mention he had a hunch he'd been nursing.

"I'm okay!" Kick shook his head, raising his half-melted fist to the sky.

"I don't think so Kick." Gunther had to peel the jumpsuit lad off of the pavement. "Let's…get you inside and cool off."

Jackie was still loitering about like a spazatron. "Oh! Oh! Oh KICK! Please get better! Let's go inside yeah great idea and then and then and then do that one stunt where you have weasels falling off the ski-" The door slammed in her face. "I'll be out here waiting~~~!" She grinned happily.

Gunther held his friend like a baby, sticking a bottle of water in his mouth. "There there Kick. Drink up. You've got some explaining to do." The bottle drained, Kick sat up and panted.

"Thanks Gunther."  
>"Any time buddy."<p>

"You can…put me down now."

Gunther blinked. "Oh yeah. And sorry about yelling at you earlier."

Kick took another bottle and downed it. "No I needed that Gunther. So thanks."

"So what happened out there Kick?" Gunther asked concerned, pulling out chairs for them both at the kitchen table. "You're not being yourself today man." He wiped sweat from his brow.

"Sure I am Gunther." Kick answered between gulps. "I've been doing stunts all day and all yesterday."

"But your mind is always clear when you do stunts. You just go and enjoy the rush of the stunts not…force yourself." Gunther crossed his arms. "And so what exactly was Jackie saying about Kendall?"

Kick's face twitched again. "Nothing."

Gunther sat up and leaned across the table. "Then why do you keep making that face every time I say _KENDALL?"_

His face repeated the same expression. "What are you talking about?"

Gunther held a randomly conjured mirror to his friend. "Watch.

"Kendall." Twitch. "Kendall." Twitch twitch. "_ PERKINSSSSS~" _

"!" Kick watched his face completely twist. Then relax. "Marie?"

Gunther shrugged. "I dunno I just made it up."

"Fine alright I make a face." Kick massaged his cheeks.

"Gonna explain it then~?" Gunther batted his lashes.

Kick glanced at his gloves. "Fine."

"Once upon a time? Haha! Time? Get it cus we were talking about time?" Gunther giggled.

And so Kick retold all that had transpired. Leaving out how it made him confused of course. Just telling the death-defying facts. When he was done he looked up at his wing-man. Only to be baffled as to where Gunther got glasses, a doctor's coat and a clipboard from.

"Yes…yes…" The Nordic boy tweaked his chin thoughtfully, jotting notes. "I see. I see. Now." Gunther glanced up too. "How did this make you feel?"

"Feel?" Kick blinked. "I don't know. Why does that matter?"

Gunther tossed his costume out the window where a cat howled in pain off screen. PETA would be calling about this later. "Oh my poor Kick." He put an arm around him, gesturing out to open space with a dramatic sweep of his hand. "Look yonder, what do you seeeee?"

Kick raised a brow. "Uh…my pantry. Where are you going with this Gunther?"

Suddenly Gunther's face loomed very close, eyes creepy and realistic. "Kick. How did what she said make you _feeeeelll._And how do you think you will act when you see her again?"

Kick thought for a moment. "I don't get it."

Gunther shook him by the shoulders. "Well if you ask me it sounded like you _wanted_ to get to know her better. Now I may not know anything about being a daredevil. But I do know you pretty well. And I know that in the past you _hated_ Kendall."

Kick's face twitched. "Hate's a strong word Gunther. I only _disliked_ her because she did."

"Seeee?" Gunther raised a brow, Kick style. "Let's face it Kick. You've changed. I mean, if you flash back-THAT'S YOUR CUE!" Gunther yelled at the ceiling. Montage reels provided the evidence of Kick's treatment to Kendall over time.

"How'd you do that?" The daredevil looked all around him for the source of the montage. A rocker voice yelling 'MAAAGIICCCCC' to a guitar's accompaniment made him hide behind the back of the chair, eyes wide.

Gunther just leaned back in his chair. "Don't you get it Kick? You're getting'-" He smirked at the daredevil, poking him in the gut. "SOFT."

Kick started, swatting his friend's hand away. "Uh-uh Gunther. No way! I'm _KICK BUTTOWSKI_. I don't get _soft_!"

"Ohoho~ But the evidence suggests otherwise Kick. The evidence proves…OTHERWISE." Another costume change showed Gunther in a Sherlock Holmes outfit. "Think about it Kick. Realllly think about it. What did you FEEEEEL when she said 'Why don't we get to know each other better?'"

Finally Kick complied. "Well…I guess I thought about how strange it is that I don't like her when I generally like most people. Well I don't care what people think of me. I just treat them all the same but her. (And one or two other people.) And there have been times that…" He paused. "…I didn't think she was so bad or bossy." He scratched the back of his neck. "She proved to be kind of awesome a few times even."

Gunther stopped in mid-gulp of his own glass of water. "Did you just call Kendall Perkins awesome?"

"…" Kick blinked. "I…I guess I did."

"NOW WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE! Okay!" Now Gunther clasped his hands, closing his eyes in a serious pose. "Now how did you feel when she suddenly told you-" His head transformed to have longer hair and girlier eyes in Kendall fashion. "'I think you'd better leave _Clarence_.'" He even mimicked her voice a little too well.

Kick pouted, crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, that made me mad."

"And why is that?"

"Because." His face drooped a bit. "I wanted to give her a chance. And then she just decided to be the same old fun police that she always has been. And I felt…stupid."

"But she's Kendall. And we both know how she is." Gunther threw out some bait.

"Not exactly." Gunther observed the way Kick stared down at the tabletop, eyes wavering. "There's something…I feel like there's something we've been missing when it comes to her Gunther."

"What do you mean? How complicated can she be?" He baited again. Kick kept biting like Steve the goldfish and his fish flakes.

"Those cave drawings." Kick's blue eyes finally lifted to face his friend. "She's not as happy as we think she is…"

Gunther really was baffled now. "She drew those? The nachos and everything?"

"They are her memories." Kick said softly. "Her happiest ones."

Gunther raised a brow. "Wow. That really isn't many. I mean there was likeeee ten. She really likes nachos doesn't she?"

"Not nachos Gunther." Kick corrected. Then suddenly shook his head. "Why do I care anyways? It's Kendall! She hates me." He made as if to leave but Gunther's voice kept him still as a statue.

"But you don't hate her do you?"

Kick straightened his helmet, looking back with shadows around his face. "I said hate is a strong word didn't I Gunther? How can I hate someone as lame and unhappy as _Kendall_?"

"You know we have school tomorrow don't you?" Gunther dared ask, concerned. "Buddy what are you going to do when you see her?"

But Kick had already snatched up Ol' Blue. And there was no more discussion. Gunther followed, the door slamming behind him as he tried to catch up to the older boys quick, albeit exhausted strides. "Kick!"

Suddenly Kick spun back around. "Look Gunther." His voice grew gruffer. "Why in the world should I care about _Kendall Perkins_? It's obvious she hates me. And besides." His voice grew lighter. "I've got stunts to do." His smile didn't completely reach his eyes like they normally would, the circles under his eyes still palpable.

"No way Kick!" Gunther frowned, arms crossed. "I think we've had enough for today! Just look at you! You need to rest! Daredevils gotta rest too!" But Kick kept on dragging his feet.

"Kick!" Gunther put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Kick I think you're wrong! You keep forgetting something out of the story you told me!"

"What." Kick's tone oozed disinterest, his mind had been made up. Stunt time again.

"She's the one who suggested it in the first place." Gunther said softly. "But her mood changed after that phone call with Ronaldo right?"

_Hmm…I did see her eyes change…_

"Annddddd the records _SHOWWW-"_ Gunther randomly cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed at the sky. "THAT'S YOUR _CUEEE!" _

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kick raised a brow.

"That she did say she didn't hate you and you don't hate her anddd all that stuff. And she's not so happy as we think she is and…You know. Cus this is getting *pant* really long winded of an explaination…Whew." He wiped his prow. "You need to talk to her Kick. Find out why she suddenly changed her mind. Or something?"

"No."

"For Thor's sake man!" Gunther clutched at his noggin. "You're hurting my head! I'm only eleven for crying out loud!"

"No. I'm sorry Gunther. I don't _do_ talking to fun police."

"You _do_ kiss the fun police from time to time though." Gunther beamed waggishly.

For once…Kick actually froze. His eyes became saucers. His face became bright red in perfect harmony with the stripes down his helmet and sleeves.

"I-I what?" Kick's voice sounded a few years younger.

"As your wingman, it is my duty to know what my wingman uhhh _wingmaner_ is doing." Gunther smirked and snapped his fingers. And right on cue the flashback of Gunther screaming in horror at seeing a replacement Gunther -ie Kendall- holding hands with Kick appeared. Then- "I had to find out what was really going on. I mean. I _know_ you couldn't just replace me like that! We're partners! I ran off at first. But then I hid around the corner and followed you. Well at least up to the kissing part. Then I had to go run off and throw up and then when I came back you two were gone."

"Y-You-!" Kick's eyes couldn't get any wider else they take up the entirety of his body.

"Dude you totally gave me a heart attack okay!" Gunther shook him by the shoulders. "I saw what happened next! I didn't get it until you explained later about your hands getting stuck! But still! You kissed and weren't grossed out! Doesn't that mean something!"

"_No Gunther! It doesn't! Daredevils would never do that!"_

Gunther gasped as Kick took off and boarded away into the distance. Before he could go after his friend sniffling from the direction of the garage and more from the fence caught his immediate attention. "It can't be true…" A shadow emerged from the Museum of Awesome, Jacky wiped her eyes, then grabbed the front of his shirt with desperate tearfilled eyes. "Was all of that true? Did he and Kendall-"

Gunther felt a pang in his chest. "Y-Yes Jacky. I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean for you to hear that…"

"That..." Jacky suddenly swayed to full height. "That…that-that HORRIBLE EVIL GIRL! I KNEW SHE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

The Nordic boy fell on his backside as tendrils of fury unlike anything he'd ever seen before erupted from the brunette's body. "She-She _brainwashed _Kick! She found out his secret weakness and is holding it as blackmail so she can control him into _KISSING HER!_ She's the reason Kick's so _un-Kick_! WHERE IS KENDALL PERKINS! _I'm going to…"_

"W-Woah Jacky!" Gunther waved his hands in 'woah-woah-woah' gesture. "Calm down! It wasn't like tha-"

"_CALM DOWN! CALM DOWWNNNN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE GREATEST DAREDEVIL THAT EVER LIVED CAN'T DO STUNTS BECAUSE SOME SNOB BRAINWASHED HIM!" _She cracked her knuckles. "Ohhoho! I'm SO not letting her get away with this! WHERE IS SHE?" Jacky's eyes narrowed to full-furied rage, flames danced within their depths. "Oh let's do this!" And then she charged in some sort of general direction with her glasses reflecting the glare of the blazing sun. _"FOR KICK!"_

At a loss for words, Gunther just sat there with a sinking feeling in his gut, mouth ajar. "Great. What have I done?" Then he realized there was still a sniffling sound coming from the fence. "Who's there?"

Mr. Vickle's head popped up from behind the fence, his hand mopping his waterworks with a well-used hanky. "Oh my!"

"! Uhh…" Gunther blinked in surprise. "Mr. Vickle?"

The bachelor took a moment to blow his nose as loud as an elephant's trumpet. "Well I just had no idea things were that bad between the two! That's just awful!"

"Don't you think it's kind of weird to be listening in on twelve year old's conversations?" Gunther stared up at him, tears falling on his head.

"Not when romance is concerned!" Mr. Vickle struck a dramatic pose.

"Woah woah woah." Gunther gestured again. "_Romance?_ Clarence Francis Buttowski and Kendall Marie Perkins?_"_

"Marie?"

"I made that up."

"But yeah. Romance?" Mr. Vickle's eye brows rose. "Isn't that what you were trying to get Kick to see?"

"Uhhhh no. I thought they were both sick or had gas or something."

"Oh…"

"That was a joke. I thought it was as obvious as the nose on Kick's face."

"Gunther." Mr. Vickle shook his head. "Never be a comedian honey it's just not your forte."

"Hey! Kick does have a nose-"

"So fo you wanna help your friend Gunther?"

The boy nodded, then stood with vigor. "Of course! Kick may be incredibly naïve in the ways of women, but I do want what's best for him. And I do want him to stop moping around and not being able to do the things he loves. Maybe I should've just let them go on 'hating' each other." He scanned the horizon line for where he last saw Kick go. "But I think this time they should really patch things up. Even if I don't get Kendall's perspective. They were doing so well ya know? And it's just not like him to give up on a challenge."

Mr. Vickle nodded in agreement, still touched by the loyalty the boy displayed for his confused friend. "I think there's a way to help not just Kick…but Miss Perkins as well."

Gunther couldn't believe his ears. "Wait. There is?"

The man nodded. "I had to be sure but from what I just heard…well let's just say a little birdy told me that Miss Perkins's as confused as Kick. And I think I understand from all that Kick recalled her saying earlier…why she suddenly became so about-face."

"I don't get it."

"Miss Perkins." He said slowly. "Anddd Mr. Buttowski. Just have to understand each other better. And I know how they can so we can have our good ol' rough and tumble Kick Buttowski back."

"_Uh-huhhhhh…_I'm listening._"_

"Alright so here's what we have to do-"

"So why are you involved in this again?" Gunther had to ask.

"Because I've always loved a happy ending and I was there when those two danced for gym class remember?"

"That'll do it." Gunther affirmed. "Now what's the plan?"

"So I was thinking-"

"What are we going to do about Jacky though?" Gunther gulped as the plan became apparent. "She's like. Going to destroy Kendall."

"We can work it right into our plan Gunther dear."

"I hope this works."

Mr. Vickle nodded, leaning against the fence. "For the sake of happy endings, me too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Where did Kick go? What's going through his usually simple head? What's Kendall doing? What's Jacky going to do to Kendall! Why is Mr. Vickle involved! (I dunno.) Why is Ronaldo such a failure at romance! Who are those guys always with Gordie! AND WHERE DID ALL THOSE MARSHMELLOWS COME FROM!<p>

If I hadn't have cut this and last chapter in half. There would be 18 pages from Word to scroll through. Aren't you lucky? Also. No cats were harmed in the making of this 'episode'. I assure you. It's just that sound gag you know? I love kitties~

ANYWAYS. So this turned out waaayyy more dramatic than I planned but I felt like it was moving too slowly if THAT little piece of kiss pie didn't get admitted to right away. Otherwise we'd just be seeing the back and forth and back and forth denial that that actually occurred and all that. BORING. Sorry… :CCC I feel bad about all this drama though. I apologize for the OOC that is very much evident throughout. This is like the most dramatic version of KB there will ever be. I don't like drama. I don't like how much dialogue there is in this chapter. TT,TT Heck I'm not even supposed to like mush. But here I am. :I


	4. Chapter 4 Tailspin

**A Ramp to Nowhere But Trouble**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I forgot to mention this but Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is toooottaaallly not mine…That's something Sandro Corsaro has claim to~ That lucky soul!

**Songs of the Mo (as I write):** Dare by Gorillaz, Read My Mind by The Killers

**Author's Note:** Gawd I just want to take the time to thank yall for the reviews and faves! TT,TT I really didn't expect people would read it! I can't thank you guys enough for everything! TT,TT I wish I could hug ya via internetz but that's so impossible! I'LL TRY ANYWAYS DARNET! Have a cookie in the meantime~! You really don't understand how much I enjoy any sort of pulse for what I write! I'm not deserving of yall's kindness! *bows head to yall*

And also! I didn't respond to some of the reviews yet because I've been busy with college test mania and also because I felt that if I answered them I'd give too much away about the next chapter. In all honesty I wrote most of this weeks ago but I wasn't satisfied with the very end so please have patience with me and know that I didn't incorporate anything from the episode 'Detained' or any of the current ones for that matter just yet as when I wrote this…those episodes didn't really exist ahahah! I hope you'll understand! *worships yall*

_**Chapter Four: Tailspin**_

* * *

><p>Daredevils fight the fear lodged in their throats, crack a grin, and breathe in the open air as they stare down at valley below…then they take a leap and believe in themselves to accomplish their test of life. It could be a dance, that ability to skirt death by mere inches, tease it and stand battered and bruised or painfree in the glory of just being alive. Of course physics are secretly involved. But are emotions that big a part of being a daredevil?<p>

Kick struggled. He was fighting at the constrains of his credo. He wasn't supposed to feel so distracted. Distraction was a damper on his love of adrenaline. It could have very drastic effects when he was supposed to be focused solely on danger.

_What does all of this mean? I'm not supposed to get along with someone who is the complete opposite of everything I stand for. When and why did I start to think differently? And why…why did I ki-_"BLECK!"

Kick had to fight his reflex to gag. He was in the middle of town by now. His feet had moved on their own accord towards a very familiar Food and Fix. But he couldn't go inside just yet.

"Well hey there Danger Dude." A familiar voice behind him caused him to jump. "What's up?"

"W-Wade!" Kick spun around. His older friend gave a trademark sleepy grin from behind his armful of boxes he seemed to be carrying. Kick held open the door for him. Wade set down his boxes in the form of a throne and plopped down, kicking his feet up and cracking open a Cheetah Chug.

"Here compadre." He offered one to Kick. "You look like you could use one too."

"Thanks Wade." The boy downed the can in one gulp, burped loud enough for the store to shake and his face to contort, then he sighed.

"Nice one." Wade nodded approvingly as he joined in with a belch of his own.

"I try."

"Now what seems to be the problem little amigo? And where's your bestest amigo?" Wade sat up a little straighter, and though no one could really see his eyes from the brim of his hat, Kick felt his concerned gaze.

"Um…" Kick scratched the back of his head. "…I sort of got angry."

Wade brought a hand up to his chin. "You don't seem too angry now. Got more of a glum kinda look."

Kick stared down at his feet. "I don't know I just kind of… left him behind…"

"Woah dude." Wade had to raise a brow. "You two are never apart. Except to use the can. What happened? You two had a fight?"

"Uh…not exactly." Kick flopped his face against the glass of the counter. "I sort of…got confused by what he was telling me. I guess I didn't want to hear it."

"This sounds complicated dude." Wade turned his head. "Want to talk about it?"

Kick didn't reply, then looked at his gloves. "Wade. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing amigo." Wade gave him his full attention.

"What would you do if you didn't like someone and then you started to not think them so bad…so they say we should get to know each other better and-AH." He gave up and put his head against the counter again.

Wade leaned an elbow against the counter. "It's not like you to give up Danger Dude. This must be awful serious."

"Someone I thought was my enemy because they are everything I'm not, told me they didn't hate me. And then said we should get to know each other better and then the next second they got angry at me and I just…" Kick blurted. "And Gunther made the voices show flashbacks of evidence and…"

"Well sounds like you're confused." Wade nodded slowly as a voice yelled 'confusionnnnn' with a guitar accompaniment.

"I am." Kick nodded into the counter, only to whip his head up and growl. "But I'm a daredevil! Daredevils don't-" He paused and glanced away at the memory of his and Kendall's kiss, face slightly coloring. "Daredevil's don't _do_ confused. We live, breathe, bleed in awesome!"

Wade suddenly pulled up his cap up, revealing astonished eyes. "Danger Dude…your face just got all glowy for a second there. That's a new thing. Ya eat something weird?"

Kick swiveled his helmet to cover his face, his voice amplified as he mumbled. "Daredevils don't get _glowy. _Especiallyfromgirls…_" _The last part was spoken almost unintelligible.

"Sounds to me like you've got a problem of the female persuasion my little amigo." Wade crossed his arms, nodding slowly with a soft, easy going smile on his face. "And you got confused cus your friend tried to explain it to ya."

"There's NO WAY I like Kendall!" He swiveled his helmet back and yelled so suddenly that Wade almost fell off his throne.

Wade made a calming gesture. "Woah woah there Danger Dude. I didn't say a name or say 'like' there now did I?" Kick stared in horror, forcing himself not to gag. "Okay so you don't like her. But why can't you be friends? Daredevils can have friends right dude?"

"Yeah…" Kick nodded slowly. "But _Kendall _as a_ friend_?

"If thinking of this chick is giving you a headache you could try and not think about her-"

"Yeah!" Kick raised a fist in the air. "Though that didn't work out so well…" Flashback to faceplanting and dragging his feet all day.

"Wait Danger Dude." Wade gestured again. "But if you can't do that… what's so wrong with talking to this chick? Figure out why she got mad right? People who are different from your daredevil ways ain't so bad…lookit me."

"Cus she hates me Wade." Kick's eyes narrowed, voice very young.

"Did the chick say she hates you?"

"No…"

"I dunno bro." Wade stood up again. "Seems to me like you're not as much a Danger Dude as I thought."

Kick stood bolt-upright. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Wade cracked a grin, taking a long swig from another Cheetah Chug. "You're scared of something. And you turned away from a challenge man. Thought you were a daredevil or somethin'."

Kick's face drooped, only to brighten. "You're right." _This is a challenge. I'm somehow kind of maybe scared of some goody-toe-shoes girl! I'm a daredevil for crying out loud! I don't fear things OR turn away from a challenge! I'm going to find out what her problem is!_

In complete brainstorm Kick snagged up Ol' Blue and dashed out of the gas station. "Thanks Wade!" He called as the bell jingled on the door.

Wade gave a small chuckle, watching the boy bolt down the street in some sort of direction. "No problem Danger Dude. Good luck." He raised a thumbs up and leaned back into a nap in the middle of the store...on a stack of boxes…

Flying down the road, Kick had to wonder. _What exactly am I doing? This really doesn't make sense…I mean it's Kendall. But I think I really am afraid of her for some reason._

He reached the biggest house in the neighborhood, complete with fancy topiaries and arched gates and white picket fence…then passed it. _If I know Kendall…she's at her real house. The library._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…AT THE LIIIIIBRARY!<strong>

All was peaceful, words whispered secrets of life, making sense of the world outside the double front doors. They were sage, a heavenly hymn to the storm within the young maiden's heart. She had made a fort for herself in the libraries soothing labyrinth amongst the heaviest of books. Though now she turned to a genre she hadn't really had the gall to read before. It would embarrass her to be caught reading these books made for girls so unlike herself it flicked her pride…so she hid the cover behind the cover of another book. To a prying eye it would seem she was reading '_A History of Opera'_ rather than her secret gem of '_We Have Feelings~ 3: An Emotional Self-Help for the Troubled Teen Girl'._

'_**As a young, impressionable girl of about 13, you may have embarked in one of the following activities: shopping for pink clothes, gossiping about other girls, and giggling about boys with your friends!'**_ "Oh for the love of!" Kendall Perkins groaned, throwing her book down. "Don't throw those stereotypes on me! I'm not like that! Though…shopping can be fun sometimes…but seriously? Gossiping and giggling? I wouldn't be caught dead doing that…" She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. _Is it stupid to be trying to learn about individual feelings from a book written by a generalizing moron? Why do I feel like I can learn about this from books? _Books were all she really had to ask for guidance.

She tried again, this time she tried… reading a tween magazine decorated by teenybopper celebrities with too perfect smiles and hair …something she rarely indulged in as she deemed them silly and frivolous. Paranoid she'd be caught reading such a thing, she glanced around even though she knew no one else was in the library. _**'Is it friendship! Is it more! Take this quiz to find out!' **__Geh. There are way too many questions on this… __**'Question 1! How often do you think about this boy as being cute!' **__There should be a question mark in there. I feel so dumb participating in this quiz…_ Ten circles later and she found herself tallying up results. What she got caused her eyes to widen. "So…according to this ridiculous unscientific result…I like-!" Her pink pen paused in mid-

BOOOMM! Shelves suddenly fell around her, books flew off her fortress as a sudden gust of wind and power emerged from the front doors of the library. A tall, intimidating form emanating pure physical rage burst through the smoke of the blasted open doors. "WHERE'S KENDALL?"

Said girl did not shrink back from the furious fangirl, she pulled herself from the book carnage and stood before the menace for round two. "What do you want Jackie? This is a library. You obviously don't belong in one." She gestured to the mess she knew she'd have to clean up before the librarian got off her lunch break. She had always let Kendall use the library even after hours because she trusted her and her only. Thissss would pretty much ban her for life if the lady walked in right at this moment.

"You…DEMON." Jackie hissed, voice menacing and to anyone other than Kendall…frightening enough to cause unconscious bowel movements.

The blonde girl pushed back her bangs, angry at the intrusion to yet another of her sanctuaries she felt was safe, confused as to Wacky Jackie's…wackiness… "What is your problem Jackie!"

Jackie strode up to her, jabbed a finger in her face and screamed. _"YOU MADE KICK KISS YOU!"_

Kendall blinked, face immediately flushing as she took a step back. "W-What?"

Jackie was practically nose to nose, steam shooting out of her ears, red glazing her eyes. "I heard what you did! You made Kick kiss you! AND NOW HE CAN'T DO STUNTS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I don't-" Kendall pushed her accuser away. "You've got it wrong!" _Who told her! And wait! Kick can't do stunts because of me?_

"I heard it from Kick himself!" Jackie growled. "You lying, little- GRAHHH!" Volcanoes couldn't rival her rage. More books from spared shelves flew off and aimed at themselves somehow at the blonde. But she dodged them, her dexterity surprising. Each book flung from pure rage itself couldn't touch her as she flipped out of the way or kicked them out of her path. Jackie's eyes widened. "How did you-!"

One last book got a nice uppercut to the hardback., her teeth grit, eyes brows drawn. _"NO!" _Kendall retaliated with her own words._ "YOU'RE WRONG. I did not make anyone do anything! _You weren't even there!What do _YOU_ even know!"

Jackie blinked. "But I heard him say you kissed! We know he would never do that without YOUR evil blackmail!"

"_THERE IS NO BLACKMAIL! Because-__**He's the one who kissed me first!"**_ Her voice echoed throughout the now lonely and semi- destroyed library, it carried past fallen shelves, disheveled books, and silenced the printed voices that used to calm her.

Jackie fell just as silent, shock overturning all previous feelings, books fell all around them in an unceremonious heap. "That's impossible…" She shook her head so vigorously that her glasses nearly flew off. "No! You're LYING!"

"_It's all his stupid fault!" _Kendall roared. "HE'S the cause of all of this! If he hadn't had kissed me in the theatre then I wouldn't-!"

"No WAY!" Jackie shook her fist. "AND I'M GONNA PROVE IT! I'll go and get him and prove in front of EVERYONE how much of a liar you are! Prove just how EVIL you are! And I'll find out what you did once and for all what you are using to blackmail him! And then our good old Kick will be back! And you'll be-!"

"THEN DO IT! GO DO IT! I don't care!" Kendall snapped. "You don't believe me so just GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE I WILL! AND THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU REPEAT OFFENDER!"

"I'M NOT OFFENDING ANYONE! YOU'RE OFFENDING ME!"

Jackie shouted a few last nonsense things and bolted to where she thought Kick would be. Little did she know…her stalkerish hunches were for once…wrong…Kick's current location would have stunned his fan. He was in the library…entered through the library drop box to be exact…and he had heard quite a bit of the exchange…but just enough to know that he had better stay hidden for the time being.

There was a ringing in the air, as if the silence was too deafening and made the girl left in the ruin of her thoughts in discomfort. She sighed painfully past the knot in her throat. _Jackie had to confront me again…and how did she hear about that? Did she spy on Kick? How did he ever admit to that? It's so…ARGH!_

"It's just so wrong isn't it…?" That knot in her throat threatened to dispense tears again. "It's just so wrong of me to keep going like this… I'm supposed to be-I'm not supposed to think like this…I'm supposed to do everything right! And now look at me! It's all his fault!" She bent over and collected some of the fallen books and stacked them, painstakingly putting them in Dewey decimal order. "GRAHH! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Her emotions jumbled as she flung the incredibly heavy fallen shelf to rightened position with just one arm.

"Woah." A voice behind her caused her to spin around in shock, dropping her books. "You keep surprising me Kendall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>_

**A/N: **_There was someone who said to include Wade in a review I got recently. Little did they know I was already two steps ahead and had already thought of that~ Congrats on your predictive thinking though! You had the same train of thought as I! I knew that Kick needed a little chitchat with someone he could talk about anything to. A bro figure. And Wade's it. I read a little tidbit somewhere that the Great Creator actually based Wade after his own older brother. So who better to go to than Wade ne?_

_OH and upon re-reading what I wrote..there were a few inconsistencies I'd like to clear up. Ronaldo is away at camp but the rest of them have school 'tomorrow' but let's just say that Ronaldo is on a school excused, school trip/camp or something okay? Also, I forgot that Gunther was actually there during their first kiss so that didn't come up either for some reason? Remember he was all 'but it just got goooddd' in a creepy voice? Yeah so he really is a good wingman. He knows allllll. *creepy voice*_

_WHY IS THIS STORY SO DRAMATIC! TT,TT Sighhhhhh_


	5. Chapter 5 Crashland

**A Ramp to Nowhere But Trouble**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I forgot to mention this but Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is toooottaaallly not mine…That's something Sandro Corsaro has claim to~ That lucky soul!_

_**Songs of the Mo (as I write):** Apocalypse Please by Muse, Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Jaron,_

_**Author's Note:** Yeah this chapter got cut in two again for your sanity! The ending to this kept me from posting both because I had to re-write it so many times and I wanted them both to continue the other in a way that made more sense ahhh! Sorry again about the wait! *bows head* Thanks so much again for your patience!_

_**Chapter Five: Crashland**_

* * *

><p>"Clarence!" Speak of the devil…well the daredevil… "When did you-! What are you-! How did you-!" She panicked. <em>How much did he hear!<em>

"Um…" Kick acted in a peculiar fashion, for once not as cocky and confident. To be frank, his newfound confidence from his conversation with Wade fled as soon as he overheard what he wasn't supposed to. He fidgeted with his collar, glancing down at the ground, then took a breath and collected himself by smirking and picking up a few books himself. "Didn't know people actually read stuff like-" He squinted at the complicated looking title. "_The Complete Guide to Antidisestablishmentarianism_." She snatched it away and ordered the books, setting them back into their designated places as her mind whirled.

"I'm surprised you could actually say that correctly." She grumbled, face flushing, realizing that she had yelled at him not too long ago to go away and leave her alone as well. _Just what is he doing here? And why can't I find more anger to chase him out…? Guessed I used up all my yelling energy…_

"Well…"Kick helped her pick up the rest of the books, stacking them to difficult heights just to see if he could carry it all at once. "I _am_ awesome. And-" She glared when he almost toppled the entire tower of books over which would have started a domino effect but she reached up and braced the tower using her height. He blinked, staring up at her, uncertainly finishing his previous thought. "…there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Ho yeah like what?" She huffed, taking some books from the tower and putting the back. "Like how you think it's funny to use biscuits as a curse word? Like how you hate it when people call you cute? Like how you're actually scared of-"

"WOAH!" He pretended the tower was going to fall. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Like how your hair color is actually-"

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Kick blinked. "Maybe you and Jackie are actually the same…"

"UH. NO. Don't eveeennn say that. It's ridiculous." She growled, slamming the last books into their place and moving on to the next newly rightened shelf. "That was actually a joke. About your hair I mean. I don't actually know…"

"Lame." He tried to keep more books balanced in his grasp. "I don't think my family even knows. Sometimes I forget I have hair. Maybe I never even had hair to begin with. Maybe I actually…can't take off my helmet because it's attached itself to my skull." He grinned with half closed eyes, tone reflecting his discomfort and slight nervousness. "Maybe the world is just better off knowing."

"Pfft." She had to hide her face just to recollect herself from her slip up of laughing. Recollected she glared back at him. "Well I don't care anyways. It's a stupid thing to know about you anyhow."

"Fine!" He narrowed his eyes. "It's not like I was gonna tell you anyways."

The glared half-heartedly at each other for a few minutes longer until the silence became too much.

"Um…h-how much of Jackie and I's conversation did…did you hear Clarance?" Kendall couldn't take it any longer.

"Uh…." He scratched the back of his head with his now free hands. "Well…I did catch the last bit…"

Kendall froze, face red. "What part Clarence?"

"Ah…um…" He really did look uncomfortable again. "…the part about how it's my fault you're being pestered by Jackie because I…k-kisseERK…you…" The boy had to fall to his knees and keep himself from throwing up. "…and basically the part where you awesomely dodged all those flying books…"

"So all of it pretty much." Her face burned. Though Kendall was relieved he didn't' get what was _really _his fault but…she was sort of angered by his reaction to the memory she had. "Well you did kiss me _Clarence! _And it was just to use me for your benefit of getting out of trouble! How despicable!"

"W-Well at the time I was being chased and I-I saw the movie you were watching and I just…I panicked okay!" His flustered form was a rare sight to behold, arms flailing and face starting to tinge. "Look I'm sorry! I didn't want to ERKkiss you and stuff! I just-"

"Yeah I know that! Then why did you agree to kiss me later when I was pretending to be Gunther! Why didn't THAT bother you!"

"!" For once Kick didn't know what to say, he just stood there with his mouth agape. "…."

"You're impossible."

"I know. It's what daredevils do. Live to be impossible." He took that as a change of subject and saved face.

Kendall's tone softened with surprise at his response. "Clarence…why are you even here? I told you to leave me alone too…it seems no one listens to me. I'd have thought you would rather play piano than be here talking to me right now…"

Kick crossed his arms. "Well…while I do hate piano lessons…I wanted to know why _you_ wanted to get to know me only to yell at me to go away. And prove to myself I'm not scared of some goody-toe shoes…and I guess I need to apologize for getting you in trouble with Jackie and all that." He stared at his yellow boots. "I'm sorry I made you mad and…uh made things 'unfair' to you as you were yelling about to yourself earlier…"

Kendall pushed the last book for the shelf back into place, eyes widening. "Ah…you were scared of me? Why? And…you're actually apologizing?"

The boy just grumbled, suddenly interested in the library carpeting. "Idunno…"

"I can handle Jackie and…HEY!" A small grin lit her lips. "I thought you said you weren't scared of anything."

"…"

"You're not going to explain are you?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"…"

"…it really is your fault though…" She sighed. "If you weren't around my life would be much easier…"

Kick straightened his posture, mouth a small taught upside-down u, arms crossed. "Well sorry. I guess I'll just be going then. I'll stop ruining your life. Going back to my stunts now. I don't' know why I even came here."

"Good! Yeah you do that. Go back to where you're supposed to be." Kendall turned her back, drained of energy she tried to lift up the last of the fallen shelves…she got halfway before it started to fall back on top of her. "AH!"

Right as Kick sprung into action, snatching her arm to pull her out of harms way…she summoned strength and rightened the shelf with an intense expression consuming her face. Kick raised a brow.

"You can let go of my wrist now _Clar_ence."

"Oh! Sorry." He hurriedly dropped her wrist like it was made of lava…that he couldn't surf.

"See? I can take care of myself without you." She held her nose in the air haughtily.

"Why do you keep saying stuff about 'the way things are supposed to be'?" Kick raised a brow higher. "And how is my erm ERKkiss the cause of all your…anger?"

Kendall kept her back to him, swallowing hard on the knot in her throat. "You wouldn't understand. I thought you were leaving. I'm fine here." _Besides…that kiss wasn't like the second one so why am I still dwelling on it?_

He just closed his eyes, arrogantly sticking his head up and hands in his pockets. "Well I changed my mind. If I left I wouldn't be much of a daredevil. Because I just chickened out and didn't listen to the whole story."

"I said you wouldn't understand." The last book at long last was set into place. That's when she noticed that the magazine she had taken a quiz from sat at her feet. She bent down to pick it up, but Kick was quicker.

"You read this stuff? Doesn't seem very…" He glanced at her attire. "You."

"It's none of your business." She snatched it back, holding it out of reach. He smirked suddenly looking over her shoulder yelling 'LOOK RONALDO'…easily throwing her off in a panic as he snatched the magazine back. Right as the door slammed open once again…and a demonic presence of the librarian filled the building, Kick dove behind the cover of a shelf. Kendall put her hands on her hips. "What are you-?"

"SHH!" He leaned back against the shelf as the librarian made her way over to her only favorite human being library patron. "I'm sorta…I'm sorta banned from the library for life."

By now all the books were in order and everything gleamed with well kempt, bookish love.

"Ahhh Miss. Perkins!" Kick's jaw dropped at the horrifying sight of the librarian actually…smiling. "I see my trust in you to take care of this library is well founded. You even tidied it up! How kind of you~" Unknowingly she stood with her back to a slinking away Kick.

Kendall gave a nervous chuckle, totally school girl pose engaged as she put her hands clasped behind her back and smiled. "Oh…well…it's nothing ma'am! It's the least I can do after you so generously allow me to study here all the time~" Subtly, she glanced over the gushing woman's shoulder, noting with horror as Kick started to open to the dogeared part of the magazine still in his clutches. _OH NO! He'll see what I answered to that stupid quiz!_

The girl's expression was intense enough for the librarian to turn and glance behind her. But Kendall was a step ahead. "Ah! Um! Sorry!" She quickly blocked the view, but it was too late.

"YOU!" The librarian's face scrunched up in horrendous proportions, veins threatening to pop. "YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOMED HERE!"

"AH! WAIT!" Kendall intervened, slyly snagging the boy by his flamboyant collar so sharply he gagged and she used a hand behind her back to take her magazine back. "He's with….uhhh ME! Yeah he's with me and I'm just ummm well you won't believe me-"

The librarian raised an eyebrow. So theatrics-Kendall made a grand entrance. She put an arm around the deeply frowning daredevil's head, like he was some poor lost child. "I saw this boy, struggling out in the world and I decided…who better than me to save him!"

Both witnesses raised a brow…not seeing where this was going at all.

"He's doing poorly in school…and I'm the top of my class! I decided to take him under my wing and tutor him!" The others gave a start. "WHAT?" "But he-" She held him above the ground now, all the while he scowled and crossed his arms. She patted his helmet in mock comfort. "He's too embarrassed to let anyone know that he's giving up his daredevil time each day to _learn!_ Right…_Clarence_?" She asked from the side of her mouth with a warning tone. His upper lip was stubborn as he glared. So she twacked him behind her back with the rolled up magazine.

"I mean." His eyes took a wide, innocent expression to match his almost robotic words. "Yes. I have seen the error of my ways and want to do better in school. Kendall is such a _wonderful_ _human being isn't she._" He emphasized. She rejoined by smooshing his cheeks together.

"Look at him ma'am!" She cooed much to his anger. "He's made so much progress already! He really is a sweet young man!"

The librarian was trying to soak all of this impossible information in.

"So you see that's why I didn't want you to know he was here! Because you wouldn't believe it let's be honest here… and I promised no one would find out and I-I Kendall Perkins-" She posed dramatically, pretending to begin to cry passionately and blow into Kick's collar like a tissue. "HEY!" "I keep my word! But now you've found out and my conscience-"

"Oh…Oh!" The librarian panicked. "Oh well Miss Perkins if…if he's with you I can't complain! He lacks your discipline and being around you will only do him some good! I mean, you didn't even let him destroy this library! Please don't cry dear! I'm very sorry! Please continue to aid this hopeless boy! I'll even let you use one of the conference rooms to tutor him if you'd like!"

Kendall abruptly perked up. "Why thank you so very much! We'd really appreciate it! But I think we covered enough for today and now it's time for me to _responsibly _escort this troubled youth on home!" Kick tried to smile convincingly as he was dragged to where Kendall had to gather her things. "Yep. That's me. A sweet young troubled youth in need of Kendall's guidance."

"Well…well alright dear." The librarian still glanced at the boy suspiciously but couldn't find anything odd in the usually honest young lady. "I'm actually kind of touched you'd do such an honorable thing for this boy."

"Yeah. I'm very touched as well." Kick scowled. Kendall shot him a warning return scowl, whispering. "I'm saving your butt, you're welcome."

"My butt doesn't _need _saving."

"Just go with it!"

"Is he causing you problems Miss Perkins?" The librarian asked concerned. The blonde shook her head, smile a bit too wide.

"Oh no~"

"She's causing _me_ problems…" He grumbled under his breath.

"Bye and thanks again~ Let's go on home now _Kick_!" She pushed him through the door.

"Yes. Let's." He replied gruffly.

Once outside he crossed his arms. "I guess I should thank you.."

Kendall continued walking, pausing to toss the magazine in the trash. "You owe me."

"Now we're even then." His tone was uncomfortable. _She did say that after she ate trash to cover me when Mouth almost caught us with our hands stuck… _

"She's going to expect you to come more often now. But I could always say that you were beyond helping and even I couldn't do anything….Hmm…Maybe I really should tutor you…" She said thoughtfully. "…you're never going to make it in high school at this rate."

"WHAT!" His eyes bulged, then he stuck out his chest and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "Daredevil's don't do-"

"Tutoring." Kendall completed the thought, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Kendall." Kick rubbed the back of his head suddenly as they started walking down the path out of the library. "Uh…can I ask you something?"'

"What?" Kendall asked guardedly.

"You kind of avoided all my questions before." "Well you did too." They just stared at each other stubbornly for a pause. Then continued.

"The whole reason I came here in the first place was to ask you why…you got mad at me after your call with Ronaldo. So…?" Kick Buttowski uncomfortable was certainly an interesting sight as he struggled to keep with his normal behavior.

Kendall rubbed her arm, uncomfortable as well, not replying else she say too much. _Kick sure is acting different…_

"I…I think I get it maybe…It has to do with what you were talking about earlier right? How everything is supposed to be a certain way? How… you're supposed to be a certain way?" Kick had his hands in his pockets, glancing up at her from the corners of his eyes. "I don't get why it has to do with me..."

Kendall bit her lip, stopping at the corner where her and Kick would have to cross the street and part ways. "Why do you even want to know?" _He's right of course…but how he figured that out on his own is beyond me._

"Because it's…sorta bothered me up until the point where…uh…" He looked at Ol' Blue tucked under his armpit. "You see Wacky Jackie wasn't joking when she said I couldn't do stunts the way I used to anymore."

The blonde girl gaped, taking a good long look at this self-proclaimed daredevil. That's when she noticed how exhausted he appeared, the circles under his eyes prominent. "But why?" _There's no way I could do that to him right? I mean…nothing stops him! I've never even seen him get sick!_

The boy just shrugged. "I don't get it either. I guess it just confused me. I actually thought it wouldn't be uhhh… so bad to get to know you better…and then despite having moments when we got along…you changed your mind after that phone call. Why?"

"I was reminded at just how different we are Kick." Kendall had to take a breath and cross her arms. _And if I try to be around you more… _"I'm me and you're you. We can't change that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No offense but you don't seem very happy being 'you'." Kick retorted, raising a brow. The crosswalk signal had started counting down till the light would change again.

Anger and hurt creaked into her chest again. "And just what do you know about me!"

"Nothing other than you being the fun police with occasional…awesome." Kick said calmly. "I think that was the point."

Kendall turned away, sort of pleased. "I can't Kick. For reasons you don't get, I can't get be-" Her eyes wavered. "Look. What would people think if we started…you know hanging out? It was bad enough your own best friend started freaking out because our hands were stuck together that one time." Again with the red tint to their cheeks. "And you know what? You always bring me nothing but trouble! So why would I do that to myself?"

Kick had that stubborn glaze over his eyes. "I don't care about what people think of me. Holding hands with you was different. Gunther's fine now and I know I'm not a goody-two-shoes like you but I'm okay with that. Things are way more fun if you're me."

"Well I'm not you! I don't need you messing things up for me a-and you don't need me to spoil your fun so just-!" The knot in her throat tightened so she started to cross the road, only to have a hand snatch hers.

"Wait!" His deepened voice was thoroughly alarmed.

"Ah! Kick-?" With a quick tug he pulled her back towards him. _What is he-?_

A car, albeit going slow enough, passed through the crosswalk answering her queries. "T-Thanks." She whispered, a little shocked with her inattentiveness. "Ioweyouoneagain…" She grumbled. Her show of strength earlier with the bookcase was completely dashed now.

"I thought you were 'responsibly' escorting me home. Don't fun police normally 'look both ways before crossing the street'?" He was still holding her hand but he didn't seem to notice. "Hey. I didn't cause you trouble that time. So you can't really say I'm all trouble."

She pulled her hand away, causing him to be equally surprised he was still holding her hand to begin with. "You don't get it because you've never had to be responsible a day in your life Kick! That's what I've been wanting to say." Kick blinked as the crosswalk chirped that it was time to cross again…counting down once again. "I-I did surprisingly have some fun that day our hands were stuck…and that's what scared me a little bit…that I'd enjoy being someone I'm not even just for a little while…and that's not who I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be responsible and follow the rules and…" _in all that time…I almost forgot about my boyfriend…I can't jeopardize my responsible and trustworthy reputation. I can't-I can't-_

Then something happened that Kick never thought he'd see before...her eyes began to fill, watering, about to spill over… "K-Kendall?" His voice sounded so very young again. _W-What did I say? What do I do? _ "Are you-?"

"NO I'M NOT." She quickly turned her head and wiped her eyes. "I'd never do that! Haven't you heard of people sweating!" _Why am I doing this? I never cry! Never…in front of anyone! I hate this! Of all people why'd Kick have to be the one to see me like this! I feel so stupid! I feel so ridiculous!_

"Through your eyes…?" Kick asked softly.

"Yes through my eyes!" She huffed. "You're so stupid! Don't you know anything!" He heard her sniffle.

_I guess I just…keep upsetting her…maybe it is best if I leave…b-but what do I do? I made her cry didn't I! I'm not cut out for this…Daredevils jump canyons not cheer girls up! But we don't make people cry either…is this just another challenge? Should I leave? Should I-?_

"_**Why am I so jealous of you!"**_ With back turned, fists at sides, blonde hair draped over thin frame…Kendall Perkins finally admitted a truth she'd never intended to disclose aloud. "I can't stand it! It's not fair! All I wanted was to do the right thing, do what was expected of me! Make friends! And because of you, everything I thought was right-!" Even though he couldn't see it…her eyes were wide in the horror of what she had just uttered.

Kick rarely felt the emotion that hit him in the gut in that moment. He'd been hit in all sorts of places, heck he was positive there wasn't an inch of his skin he hadn't been injured due to all the spills and crashes his daredevil life entailed. But this was different. This was an internal injury, a pavement burn that reached to his insides from a sudden surprise so great…he was thrown aback and invisible wires that had always existed between them…began to untangle.

"You're…jealous?" He breathed. "Of me?" _I had to have heard that wrong._

She spun about so quickly he jumped backwards, her eyes were so intense and the true inner turmoil of Kendall became visible in pure form spilling forth. "Go ahead and gloat! Go ahead and make fun of me!" Her shoulders shook. "Are you happy now! Are you happy you've won! The daredevil beat the teacher's pet!"

"Kendall…" All he could do was stare…as the information sunk in. "I don't…you…"He scratched the back of his head slowly. "You think…I'd actually laugh at you?"

She straightened up a bit. "Y-You're not…?"

"Why would I laugh?" Kick frowned, eyebrows taut. "That kind of makes me mad. I'd laugh at someone who's upset and jealous of me? Someone I thought hated me? Someone who just said that I was the cause of them being upset? Just what kind of jerk do you think I am Kendall?" He reached up as if scratching his cheek, glancing away again. "I-I'm sorry…whatever it is I did…Why would you be jealous of me? Someone as smart and uh…rich like you? All this time? Jealous of someone like me…I don't get it."

"You wouldn't understand _Clarence_." She bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "A-And that's all I have to say on the matter." _I think I've said enough for today. What the heck is wrong with me! Why did I actually say that!_

"…" _Jealous of me? I don't believe it… I want to know why…but...I don't think she'll tell me so easily._

"…"

"Kendall." Kick's eyes widened, pupils searching her own conflicted orbs. _I've got an idea…_"You don't know how to have real fun do you?" _You know, now that I think about it…I've never seen her do anything fun or daring since we were stuck together…_

"What?" She yelled incredulously, eyes puffy.

"When was the last time you just did nothing all day but had fun? The last time you were happy?" _Is it possible someone can be this much of a killjoy and jealous…because they just don't know how to have fun?_

Kendall actually did stop and think about it. "…" _Times with Kick really have made the days more exciting…I'll admit…but not out loud. _She crossed her arms and frowned. "Of course I have!"

"Fun that doesn't involve books…or math…or EW 'education'?" Kick crossed his arms as well, raising a brow. They engaged in yet another stare off but Kick kept staring at the red rimming her gaze.

"Fine…" She deflated. "Maybe I haven't really! But so what! My fun is different than your fun! But you had to ruin that too when you found out my hideout!"

"Yeah. My fun's not boring." Kick retorted. "And that was an accident."

"Yeah well how would you know if my fun isn't fun! Maybe I enjoy my fun!"

"Maybe you don't." The light in Kick's mind grew brighter with the presence of understanding. Even if it wasn't completely spot on.

"How would you know! Just because you saw those cave paintings? That's nothing! You don't get me at all! You've never once tried being responsible!"

"How do you know? I know for a fact I have been responsible before." _Gunther's clock, Mother's day, my sister's competition are a few examples. "_ Kick Buttowski doesn't do making trouble to hurt others. Rebel? Yes. Enjoy making girls 'sweat' through their eyes? No. I'm gonna be responsible right now."

"Huh! W-What?" The boy took a step closer. "What are you doing!" He dropped his beloved board. "Clarence!" He gestured towards it, a smug expression and lit his features. "Are you-?"

"Get on." That tone was one everyone was familiar with. Confident and with a slightly crazed look in his eyes, tone low and unwavering to the danger ahead. It was like staring down "You're gonna live a day in the life of Kick Buttowski."

"I'm gonna what!" He started to push her towards Ol' Blue. "Oh no. I know that look. OH NO. OH NO NONONO!" She shook her head vigorously. "Not this again! I don't think I can do this again!"

"You said you were jealous of me." Kick smirked. "I'm not sure why. But I have a feeling you've always wanted to do something like this. Am I wrong?"

"Clarence! Cut it out! I'm not going to ride this stupid skateboard!"

"Did I hear wrong when you said you were scared of having fun?"

_With you yes! _She wanted scream. "I'm not scared of this! I just don't want to ride this! I don't want to-"

"I think you should take a day off from fun police duty for once." He raised an eyebrow. "Or are you too scared of not doing things as they are 'supposed to be'?"

She bit her lip, completely unsure of who to yield to, her heart or her head. Then she tilted her nose to the air, that familiar haughty air returned just for a moment. "Okay. But only if you agree to spend a day in my shoes too."

Kick started. _No way. The fact that she easily gave in to this is proof enough right? But… _"As boring as that sounds…Daredevils never say no to a challenge. You're on." _I said I was going to figure out what Kendall's problem is._

Slowly, they reached out and shook the other's hand in agreement. And then…with a squeak of his yellow gloves, he abruptly pushed her completely on the board before she even had a moment to think about where this new adventure would take them, causing her to flounder for balance. "Hang on!" He took the front of the board with his small frame. She screamed, hands flapping wildly until she desperately clung to his head.

"W-Wait! KICK! You can't cross the street now!"

"Too late." He placed a foot to the sidewalk, stance ready for takeoff, trademark grin just as steady.

"But the crosswalk says not to cross!"

"There's no cars. Don't worry." He kicked off the sidewalk as she did her best to balance.

"But jaywalking-!"

"Fun police." He reminded her. "You're doing it again."

"Grrah! Fine." She pouted. "But I don't like this."

"If it's one thing daredevils know how to do." Kick ollied up onto the other side, he heard her gasp as her hands dug into his shoulder. "It's how to have fun. And because you're terrible at it." He steered them just a hair's breadth away from a mailbox. "I'm going to teach you. You're going to live on the edge."

"I don't like the sound of that." Kendall gulped. "No living on the edge please. Maybe…maybe fun because I agreed to fun but…No daredeviling!"

"We shook on it! A day of Kick Buttowski. That means daredeviling. There's no chickening out now. And you've done this before remember. You made it. Don't worry. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

"Clarence." She narrowed her eyes. "I've seen you crash plenty of times. You almost killed us last time I did this."

"I'm wearing a helmet. I'll be fine." That was when he decided to kick things up a notch and use someone's cardboard recycling on the curb as a ramp…from which to hurl them straight towards a parked car. His gloves crackled with his cracking fingers of pure excitement, smirk zealous, body expertly taking in a subconscious calculation as his body leaned forward! _I learned something today. I'd never admit it, to Gunther maybe... But I kind of don't mind trying to cheer Kendall up. I feel like I have to make it up to her somehow. That ERKkiss that messed things up for her and Jackie? That reason I made her somehow 'jealous' of me? And that reason she doesn't really want to get to know me yet is agreeing to spending the day with me. I feel like I want to know why. Gunther was right. I have gone... soft._

"BUT _I'M _NOT WEARING A HELMET! _CLARENCEEE!"_ Her horrified scream could be heard from miles away. _JUST WHY DID I AGREE TO THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

Jackie couldn't figure it out. Her bloodhound sense of smell when it came to Kick's musk of awesome was never wrong! Yet for reasons she couldn't fathom…his scent was too faint for her to locate. Whining like a put out hound, nose to ground, she redoubled, scouring the area till- "YES! I'VE FOUND YOU!" His scent, though slightly different in its usual musk as it smelled a hint nervous, was located again and she nearly flipped with glee. And off she shot like a creepy, bullet in the direction of the library.

"The library! What would Kick be doing in the library! That's just so…" Close up of her narrowed eyes. "WRONG." She paced outside the locked doors, smooshing her face against the glass, peering in to the darkened room yelling a muffled. "KICK! ARE YOU IN THERE! BE CAREFUL THAT SHE-DEMON KKENNDDALLL MIGHT STILL BE IN THERE! So brave!" She brought clasped hands to her face as her expression sparkled in admiration. "He's going to face her, his captor head on! That's so KICK! HEHEHEHEHE~! I wonder if I can have whatever this blackmail is if it's like a picture of his hair or…HEY! WAIT!" Wind carried a new scent to her nostrils, causing her nose twitch like a spastic worm. "His scent just got all mixed with…HERRRR's. The scent of snobbynessss." She suddenly arched her back in a hiss like a cat.

Anger almost made her take off like a bolt in the direction of the smells but something caught her eye. "What's thatttt!" Curious, she trotted up to the trashcan. She spotted a tween magazine. Curious as to its mixed odor a la Kick and a la EWGIRL she picked it up, flipping though the pages until she noticed the dogearred page. "Ohoho! What have we got heeerreee! A quiz? OH I know this handwriting! It can only be HERRR. What's this abouuuu….t…" Jackie went silent.

"No…way…" She murmured, a blend of shock, horror, disgust, anger, confusion. And then she settled on a new feeling. "I've got the blackmail on her." She whispered ever so slowly. And a slow, eerie grin took residence on her features, and she laughed. "OHOHO! This is going to be good. OHHHHHHH YEAH. I'll use this, free Kick, and the world will thank me later for saving our hero, the world's greatest daredevil KICK BUTTOWSKI!" She raised a fist into the air as the wind kicked up, turning all the pages like phantom fingers. "There is just noooo WAY I'd believe that Kick would kiss her! NO WAY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>_

* * *

><p>End Note: DEAR GAWD WHY WAS THAT SO LONG AND TOO MUC HDIALOG! SEE! I told you I wasn't happy with this ending of the chapter. Sigh. Oh well. Sorry! And I also apologize at how OOC this is! But since it's never happened and I've only seen how freaked out or scared they are in certain situations in current episodes I had to take a stab at it blindly. I'm trying to keep the realistic perspective that they are these adorable middle schoolers but with developing maturing minds and understanding of people completely different from themselves.<p>

I know there will probably be people going 'WHY THE POO DID SHE SUDDENLY DECIDE AW HECK WITH IT AND GO WITH KICK EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS SO ADAMENT AGAINST IT! YOU MAKE NO SENSE SAM!' I know I know. But I feel like…she just kind of gave in to the temptation he was offering. I mean imagine if the person you like whom you've always fought with (with some moments) suddenly came out of his way for you and wanted to understand you. What if he offered a chance for you to suddenly embrace a side of you, you've always pushed away because you found it wouldn't be 'acceptable' to the goody two shoes image you portray. It's too difficult to say no. It may seem like 'she's cheating on Ronaldo just like you said she wouldn't' but she has no intention of pursing a relationship with him. She only let slip she's jealous of him. There is no confession, nor does she intend to ever let that slip. Heck she doesn't think Kick likes her at all. We don't either. She's just going to let go of her mind's control...out of a weak moment...she's not going to let herself any further than trying out a side of herself she's always wanted to have free. Kick's there. But what can you do when someone you like is cheering you up! I MEAN REALLY!

_Ahh another theory of mine to be explained but please just skip ahead if that's boring okay! XD_

_I keep hearing fans rant about how Kendall is cheating on Ronaldo. But ya know to meee, she's not. She's just confused. She thinks she's supposed to be dating someone like her, someone upstanding and intelligent like her. But as hard as she tries to keep the relationship going…she keeps coming back to Kick, someone she's maybe even a little jealous of. Cheating on Ronaldo would be if she purposely intended to pursue Kick and purposely went out of her way (not the fakeout makeout stuff or Kick's desperate attempt to flee danger stuff) to have a relationship. I don't see that._

_She's a middle school girl! She's trying hard to not like someone and to like someone who she knows is who she should be with. But here's the thing. Coming from someone who's liked 'the rebel/bad boy type' and who is considered the 'studious, goody-two-shoes type' lol, it's hard to distance yourself even though you know everyone else will be shocked or unsupportive of your affections. You struggle with not associating with that person. You have a hard time trying to push away your feelings, saying 'it's impossible, I'm not supposed to like someone as reckless or irresponsible'. And while I moved on as I was a middle schooler then too lol and Kick is wayyyy different from my real life circumstance and it wasn't a 'I 3 soandso' but just a crush aahah, she can't help what she feels._

_Now (writing from a new perspective after 'Detained'), she understands her feelings…she's going to make a few new changes so we should expect them to come. Most likely she will have to leave Ronaldo. Because I don't think she's that cruel. I don't think middle school relationships work out for very long anyways lol! What happens after that will be a mystery~ She could just force herself from Kick or…welllllll….you can't help who you 'love' anyways! XD_

_So don't be too harsh on her guys! In my opinion anyways. Who knows, maybe she'll grow like me to where she starts to not care what others think of her and be more true to who she really is all the while still doing good with priorities but being more free to accept other possibly unfavorable parts of her personality and being happy. Like that farting ability of hers. AHAHAH! NOVEL OUT PUH-EACE! Geez. Get a life Sam. Stop thinking about_ _two middle schooler's love life!_


End file.
